Proposal
by Francoise Isaline Quentine
Summary: Menjelang hari ulang tahunnya semua teman Sakura tiba-tiba menjadi mengacuhkannya, bahkan sang kekasih juga, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?/Remake/DLDR/typos, AU, RnR, SasuxSaku/buat ulang tahun Uchiha Sakura :D


"**Proposal"**

**Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AU, Typos, Gaje, OOC, abal XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"hoi..Teme sebulan lagi kan ulang tahunnya Sakura-chan, kau sudah mempersiapkan sesuatu kan?"Tanya Naruto.

"hn, tapi aku butuh bantuan kalian semua" jawab Sasuke.

"memangnya apa ?" Tanya Neji.

"jadi gini …." Yang lainnya mendengarkan dengan seksama. "tetapi bukan kah kita juga harus meminta bantuan lainnya, semakin banyak semakin baik, bukankah begitu?" Tanya Ino.

"aku sudah meminta bantuan aniki dan teman-temannya" jawab Sasuke. "Akatsuki kah?" taya Kiba.

"hn"

~0~

"Pig, hari ini kita jadikan ke mall" Tanya Sakura

"ah.. sepertinya tidak bisa, aku ada janji mendadak dengan Dei-nii" Sakura yang mendengar itu langsung mengerti.

"berarti hanya dengan Hinata dong"

"ano.. Sakura aku juga gak bisa, tadi aku dapat telpon dari Neji-nii, dan hari ini aku di suruh pulang cepat"

"ah.. berarti aku sendiri dong" ucap Sakura sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"kan bisa dengan Sasuke, jidat"

"ah.. benar juga, baiklah aku akan ke lapangan basket. Jaa ne" Sakura pun meninggalkan keduanya dan menuju lapangan basket tempat Sasuke berada.

~0~

"KYAA SASUKE-KUN"

"KYAAA DIA KEREN"

"KYAA LIHAT LAH SAAT BERKERINGAT SANGAT SEKSI KYAAAA"

"SASUKE-KUN" Sakura memanggil Sasuke dengan berteriak kencang dan menghampiri Sasuke dengan handuk di tangannya dan sebotol air mineral.

"nih" Sasuke menerimanya dan mengajak Sakura untuk duduk dipinggir lapangan. Setelah duduk Sakura dengan telaten membersihkan keringat Sasuke.

"KYAAAAAA" para fans Sasuke berteriak karena Sakura membersihkan keringat Sasuke membuat mereka iri.

"Sakura-chan apa kau hanya membawakan untuk Teme?" ucap Naruto dengan cemberut.

"itu ada aku juga membawakan untu kalian juga kok" ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk ke 2 buah kardus yang berisikan botol-botol mineral dan dan handuk kecil.

"wah.. arigatou Sakura-chan"

"Sasuke-kun"

"hn"

"hari tadinya aku berencana untuk pergi ke mall dengan Ino dan Hinata, tapi keduanya mendadak tidak bisa" ucap Sakura dengan dengan mengembungkan pipinya.

"jadi kau minta di temani ke mall"

"tidak.." ucap sakura sambil mengelengkan kepalanya."aku tau Sasuke-kun benci tempat yang ramai, jadi bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan saja"

"gomen ne aku tidak bisa tadi aniki meminta ku untuk ke kantornya"

"ah.. begitu" ucap Sakura menundukkan kepalanya

"gomen tapi lain kali kita bisa pegi kemana saja kau mau" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"iya "

.

.

.

.

Sakura pun kembali ke rumahnya. Tepat saat sudah masuk ke rumahnya, Sasori sudah menghadang Sakura dengan tangan yang bersendekap didepan dadanya dan juga wajah yang amat datar, tetapi tidak sedatar wajah Sasuke, ya taulah wajah paling datarkan Sasuke .-. .

"habis kemana saja kau Sakura baru pulang, ini sudah sore tau, kau ini masih gadis, bla bla"Sasori terus mengoceh dengan panjang lebar, sedangkan Sakura hanya melihatnya dan mendengarnya saja, seperti masuk kuping kanan keluar kuping kiri.

"nii-chan aku sudah besar, lagian ini masih sore bukan malam"

"tapi tetap saja aku mengkhawatirkan mu Saku-chan"

"iya, gomen, lebih baik kita makan, aku sudah lapar"

"baiklah, ayo"

.

.

"nah, kau kenapa tumben tidak cerewet seperti biasanya"

"ih.. kau sendiri juga cerewet" ujar Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"sudah jawab saja"

"hari aku, Ino, dan Hinata tidak jadi ke mall, terus aku minta temenin jalan-jalan sama Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke juga tidak bisa karena membantu Itachi-nii di kantor"

"sudah jangan bersedih, kan ini pertama kalinya kamu tidak-tidak pergi dengan mereke, coba saja besok atau kapan untuk kau ajak keluar. Kalau tetap tidak bisa kau kan bisa mengajak yang lain bukan?"

"iya, baiklah besok ku coba"

"nah gitu dong, sekarang jangan diam aja, jidatnya tambah lebar"

pluk

"auw sakit Saku-chan"

"salah nii-chan sendiri" ujan Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

.

.

.

.

Esok nya Sakura mencoba untuk mengajak teman-temannya untuk pergi. Tetapi malah mendapat respon yang tidak Sakura duga yaitu di tolak.

"maaf Sakura aku ada kepentingan mendadak"

"maaf Sakura aku tidak bisa"

"maaf sakura …."

"maaf sakura …"

~0~

Kamar yang bernuansa warna pink dan biru itu tampak kacau, banyak sekali novel-novel dan komik yang berserakan, tak lupa cemilan yang berserakan. Padahal biasanya kamar itu selalu bersih.

"huft… bosan"

"semua orang tiba-tiba menjadi sibuk dan mengacuhkan ku, hampir sebulan lamanya, padahal besok hari ulang tahun ku, apakah ada yang mengingatnya kalau begini keadaanya" ucap Sakura sambil menerawang keatas kamar tidurnya.

"lihatlah kamarku seperti kapal pecah, lebih baik ku bersihkan untuk memakan waktu"

.

.

.

.

Tepat satu jam setelah Sakura membersihkan kamarnya ada telepon masuk.

"halo"

"halo Sasuke-kun" dengan riang Sakura menjawab telponnya, karena akhir-akhir ini Sasuke jarang menghubunginya.

"besok kita ke taman bermain ya, sekaligus merayakan ulang tahun mu"

"iya Sasuke-kun"

"baiklah kujemput jam 8"

"baiklah, sampai jumpa besok"

"hn"

~0~

Tepat jam Sembilan Sasuke menjemputnya di rumah Sakura. Setelah itu mereka langsung ke taman bermain. Sakura dengan semangat mencoba berbagai permainan yang berada di situ, Sakura sangat senang karena dapat jalan keluar tepat di ulang tahunnya karena hampir sebulan semua orang mengabaikannya bahkan kekasihnya pun juga.

"Sakura sudah siang kita makan dulu"

"ah.. iya Sasuke-kun aku hampir saja lupa waktu" Sasuke hanya tersenyum geli medengar jawaban Sakura.

"kau ini calon dokter tetapi tidak memperhatikan kesehatan mu sendiri"

"gomen ne, ayo Sasuke-kun aku sudah lapar"

"baiklah ayo"

Saat perjalannan untuk makan tiba-tiba banyak orang yang berkumpul, menyaksikan suatu pertunjukan seperti Flash Mob*. Maka pasangan ini berhenti untuk melihat Flash Mob, Flash Mob kali ini dengan membawakan lagu Bruno Mars – Marry You.

_It's a beautiful night ,  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I want to marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes?  
Or is it these dancing juice?  
Who cares baby  
I think I wanna marry you_

"eh.. Sasuke–kun bukankah mereka teman-teman, bahkan Itachi-nii dan Sasori-nii juga ada"

"hn.. Akatsuki pun ada"

"apa yang mereka lakukan sebenarnya?"

"kita lihat saja" tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, Sasuke sedang menyeringai kecil.

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go  
No one will know  
Oh come on girl_

_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow  
Shots of patron  
And it's on girl_

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready_

"wah tapi dance mereka keren, iya kan Sasuke kun?"

"hn"

_Cause it's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes?  
Or is it the dancing juice?  
Who cares baby  
I think I wanna marry you_

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menuju ke teman-temannya dan ikut menari, sontak saja kaget dengan aksi Sasuke.

_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh  
So what you wanna do?  
Let's just run girl_

_If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool  
No, I won't blame you  
It was fun girl_

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready_

Sakura terpukai dengan aksi dance Sasuke sekaligus bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang Sasuke dan teman-temannya rencanakan.

_Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes?  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you._

_Just say I do,  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby, baby  
Just say I do  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby, baby_

Sasuke tiba-tiba saja berhenti untuk menari sedangkan yang lain tetap menari. Sasuke berjalan ke menuju Sakura, sambil meraih sesuatu di saku jaketnya. Saat di depan Sakura, Sasuke berlutut sambil menyodorkan sebuah cincin yang bertahtahkan berlian warna pink.

"Sakura aku tau kamu pasti kesepian selama sebulan ini karena aku dan lainnya mengacuhkan mu, maaf akan hal itu tetapi saat ini sebagai bayarannya, didepan banyak orang aku ini bilang. DO YOU MARRY ME"ucap Sasuke dengan lantang

Sakura tak sanggup mengucapkan apa-apa karena terlalu bahagia, maka dari itu Sakura menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepal, sontak saja Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura, lalu memasangkan cincin tersebut ke jari Sakura dan mencium sakura di depan banyak orang

"WOI TEME TAHAN DONG"

"anak itu mencium adikku didepan banyak orang awas kau" ucap Sasori

"**OWARI"**

**Huh.. selesai juga, fict ini aku juga buat merayakan ulang tahun Sakura. **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA-CHAN!**

**Saya tau ini telat banget :3. Ide ini diambil saat liat lamaran dengan lagu Bruno, ya ampun itu keren banget, kalo menemukan typo mohon maaf karena saya tidak luput dari typo .-.. ohya ini pun remake dari fict yang aku hapus**

***Flash Mob : Mangacu pada sekelompok orang yang berkumpul tiba-tiba untuk membuat sebuah tarian atau gerakan**


End file.
